I Want You For Christmas
"I Want You For Christmas" is a song written by Stept Tobias Washington, which was recorded in 1937 by Mae Questel as The Betty Boop Girl. The song was manufactured by Decca Records. "I Want You For Christmas" Lyrics: I want you for Christmas, Anything that Santa would bring could never compare with you. I want you for Christmas, You're a pet that money can't get and nothing but you will do. Oh, I just wrote a letter, And if my wish comes true. You can bet by jimney he’ll come down the chimney, With a bag full of you, ooooh! If only Santa does what he should, I’m knocking on wood for him to make good, Christmas morning baby I only want you. You know Christmas will soon me here, And that's one time of the year. It's proper to plan a stocking for Santa, Hoping that he'll appear. On that pleasant day when presents are given away, I just want one gift, On December 25th! I want you for Christmas, I don't want a diamond or pearl, A duke or a earl won't do. No! I want you for Christmas, I'd give up a brand new dress for one caress from you. Oh, I just wrote a letter, And if my wish comes true. You can bet by jimney he’ll come down the chimney, With a bag full of Boop-Oopy-Doop-Bop! Oh, I want you for Christmas, I'm old enough to know what I want, Oh, I want what I want. Hmph, I'll get what I want, Christmas morning baby. I only want you! Oh, I just wrote a letter, And if my wish comes true. You can bet by jimney he’ll come down the chimney, With a bag full of Boop-Oopy-Doop-Bop! Oh, huh-huh-huh... I'm old enough to know what I want, Oh, I'll get what I want, I want what I want. Christmas morning baby, I only want you. Tootsy-wootsy! I only want you, Aha! "I Want You For Christmas" (Universal Studios) Lyrics: Marilyn Monroe: Ah...Men!!! Since we're on the subject of presents Betty and I would like to share with you what we want for Christmas. Would you all like to know what we want for christmas? Yeah? Let's show them Betty! Lyrics: Marilyn Monroe: I want you for Christmas Anything that Santa would bring could never compare with you I want you for Christmas you're a pet That money can't get and nothing but you would do Oh, I just wrote a letter and if my wish comes true You can bet by jimney he'll come down the chimney with a bag full of you Betty Boop: Aw, I want you for Christmas If only Santa does what he should I'm knocking on wood for him to make good Christmas morning baby I only want you Marilyn Monroe: You know Christmas will soon be here Betty Boop: And that's one time of the year! Marilyn Monroe: It's proper to plan Betty Boop: A stocking for Santa Marilyn Monroe: Hoping that he'll appear Betty Boop: On that pleasant day Marilyn Monroe: When presents are given away Betty Boop: Aw, oh...oh...I just want want gift Marilyn Monroe & Betty Boop: On, December 25th Marilyn Monroe: I want you for Christmas Betty Boop: I'm old enough to know what I want Marilyn Monroe: Oh, I want what I want Betty Boop: Oh, I'll get what I want Marilyn Monroe & Betty Boop: Christmas morning baby I only want you! * Marilyn & Betty dance sequence Marilyn Monroe: I want you for Christmas Betty Boop: I'm old enough to know what I want Marilyn Monroe: Oh, I'll get what I want Betty Boop: Oh, I want what I want Betty Boop: Christmas morning baby I only want you Tootsy-wootsy Marilyn Monroe: I only want you Handsome fellas I only want you Betty Boop: Boop-Oopy-Doop Whooooo! Betty Boop: Thanks everybody, that was so much fun! Marilyn Monroe: That was so much fun Betty. You know I think we have a real money maker here. How about us girls taking this show on the road? Betty Boop: That's a swell idea Marilyn. Count me in! Trivia *In 1937, the song was also recorded by Russ Morgan, Dick Robertson and Jimmy Ray. *Today, the license for the song is owned by Warner. *"I Want You For Christmas" was performed at Universal Studios by cinema icons Betty Boop and Marilyn Monroe for a special 2016 Christmas holiday event entitled "Under the Mistletoe". The duet also included "Santa Baby". Category:Music Category:Betty Boop Songs